Family
by Watashinomori
Summary: Sometimes, you find your family at the most unexpected places. :Birdflash:
1. Chapter 1

**Family**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

Wally couldn't tell who was that kid being held by Dick Grayson. He had just realized how away from his friend he had been. He wasn't supposed to be beside him but couldn't help the willing to rush to his side.

"Baywatch, we're here in civvies. You will talk to him later" Artemis called his attention.

He always thought Bruce Wayne funeral would be a show. Dick and Alfred didn't allow that. Press had been kept very far from the coffin and even general public couldn't stay long. He moved along with his line waiting to get close the man and say his goodbyes. What could the Flash say to Batman now? ' _I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save you_ '? ' _I'm sorry I wasn't there_ '? He kept trying to figure this out when realized he was standing before Dick. He opened his mouth to say something, anything. The man threw his arms around his neck.

"You came, KF. Stay here with me. Please, I need you" and started to cry. Wally just guided him back to his seat and stood beside him, holding his hand while Dick finally let himself mourn.

"You're Wallace West" a small voice stated, it was the little boy. Wally didn't need to think too much to know who was he. He was Bruce Wayne from head to toe. That was Damian Wayne, he had heard from the news.

"Damian, nice to meet you. I was hoping it wasn't like this" he tried to smile. It was hard.

"Did you know father?" the boy averted his eyes holding his cry.

"A little, I doubt I can tell you anything you weren't already told" they stayed in silence.

The funeral last the whole day, the casket was closed. There wasn't a body inside. Batman just vanished in a blast of energy, along side with the Flash, the previous one, his Uncle Barry. The League waited months searching for them, in the end they gave up and scheduled the funerals. Batman would be a week first, so then all heroes could attend both of them. Wally wasn't mourning his uncle because he knew speedforce, he knew he probably would be back, like he did. Could take either a few weeks or months or years. But Barry Allen would be back cracking some bad pun about flashes. Batman wasn't a speedster.

At the end of the day only the Waynes and Wally were there. Tim approached slowly and greeted him. Jason appeared from nowhere to talk to Dick, he wasn't that polite and he was furious and visible frustrated. Tim took him away before some damage was done. The girls didn't show up, but he didn't expect them to. Cassandra wasn't exactly coping. They probably were somewhere beating the crap out of some bad guys just to vent. West hoped there were enough bad guys to that particular task.

"Dick?" Wally called him softly. "It's over. Wanna me to take you home?"

"No, just... Stay a little more with us."

"For you I'd stay forever, Robs" Damian looked up curiously.

"He talked to me, little D" Dick smiled sadly before just let his head drop on Wally's embrace.

"He's... Oh... Makes sense" Wally blushed, feeling embarrassed for not realizing the boy was the new Boy Wonder #5 (or 4, Steph should probably count as Girl Wonder, please not be confused with Wonder Girl).

It took hours before they went back to the manor. He saw a bunch reporters trying to take his picture. He could imagine the headline ' _Mysterious Handsome Friend of Dick Grayson_ '. He actually commented that to Robins and Dick laughed pretty hard. Damian just squeezed his eyes and stared at him.

"Arty, babe, I'm sorry I ditched you earlier" he called her. Dick was nowhere close to be left alone, even if Alfred and Damian were there. They both also needed some company.

" _It's fine, Baywacth. Your friend needed you. Just make sure Dickbird is fine before you come home_."

"You're the best, babe. Love you, bye" and hung up.

Alfred was in the kitchen making them lots of food. Damian was watching some movie, he knew the boy would snap some time, he just didn't know when. He sat with Dick in an armchair, cuddling a little more than someone would find normal to friends, but the moment asked for a little more of love. He put a hot cup of chocolate on his hands and hugged him.

"Look what I found" Dick traded the cup with a picture.

"It's Briefs! Man, I thought I would never see Briefs again" they laughed. "Remember that time when we did exchange Batman cowl with the pink version of it?" they laughed more.

"If I remember correctly Briefs came out as a punishment for that time."

"No, Robs. Briefs it's from when we ripped his cape. The Pinky Punishment was that time when he made you dress like a princess at that covert mission" more laughs.

"What he did when you drew the Flash symbol through all the cave and bat-things?"

"Geez, is that the time he made me dress like you? No... Geez, I can't recall..."

"He dressed you like a rich snobby and took you everywhere with him like Bruce Wayne and made you attend to balls for a week" Alfred answered smiling at memory landing the tray with delicacies. He went away while the two boys laughed between remarks of that week so long ago.

"You look so awfully beautiful smiling between yours tears, you know? Some bittersweet picture" said softly, wiping some tears from his face.

"I'm sorry, you should be grieving too. Your uncle..."

"I'm fine, I do believe Uncle B will be back. I truly do. Just like me" Dick bit his lower lip.

"So can daddy come back too? Like Todd did?" Damian was before them, crying. Oh gosh, he forgot the younger. "Or like grandfather always does?"

"There is a chance" Wally said quietly. "But you should not be held by this hope. You need to move on."

"IT'S EASY FOR YOU GUYS TO SAY! YOU ALL HAVE GREAT MEMORIES OF HIM. I HAVE NONE! I JUST GOT HERE AND NOW HE'S GONE!" and started to cry.

Wallace took him on their lap. The three of them stayed in silence, holding each other.

He was at the manor for four to five days a week. Artemis didn't complain at all. Even during the weeks he didn't come back home. She was really understanding. Wally grew fond of the small boy. He was cute with the sass about him. Damian would always yell 'no' and 'hate you', but if you listen closely you can tell the difference between each one of them and get the message.

As, for example, Dick was right now over his belly tickling him and blowing raspberries.

"STOP GRAYSON! I HATE THIS! I'LL KILL YOU AND ALL OF YOUR FAMILY!"

"You are part of his family, you know?" Wally smiled.

"STOP HIM, WEST! DO IT NOW!" he was trying to push the man away, holding his laugh with all his might. If one single giggle escaped through his lips, Damian knew he would be damned.

"No, I won't. Actually..." he sat on the bed and lift one of his arms, poking his armpit.

"I WAS TRAINED BY THE LEAGUE OF SHADOWS! I CAN RESIST TORTURE! STOP THIS RIGHT-" he giggled. In seconds he was bursting with laughs. "HA- HATE YOU- BOTH-"

After a while they both ceased teasing the boy. He looked flushed and breathless. Dick enveloped him in his arms and laid down sniffing his hair.

"You are so unfair. You don't have a round belly like kids are supposed to have. How can an eight years old have abs? Round cute bellies are what makes parenting worth it!"

"You're not my parent, Grayson. You're a sorry excuse of a big brother, at most!"

"You used to have abs at a very young age as well" Dick shrugged.

"Not at eight. I was slender at the age of eight. My abs started to be perfectly carved by the time I was ten" replied.

"See, I was a nerd, I didn't get abs! Not until my fifteen birthday! You bats are so unfair!"

"What did you mean by 'was a nerd', West? You are a nerd" Damian mumbled.

"Keep being mean and I'll back to tickle you, sir Giggles!" Wally started to caress Dick hair. It was so soft. "Are you going to sleep? Haven't you guys to patrol yet?"

"But it's soooooooooooo good. Damian still smells like a baby and you are fondling me" and purred.

"I don't smell like a baby!"

"Yes, you do. You are my baby" Dick buried his face in Damian's hair.

"Big D, you do need to let him go. I don't wanna imagine a Gotham without patrol. It's already hell without Batman" both Boys Wonder made a grimace. "I still think you should step up into the cowl."

"Not talking about it. Going to patrol now!" Dick jumped up and left to Bat Cave.

"Smooth, West. Smooth. Remind me again why the hell did I ask you to talk him into this?"

"Shut up, boy. You maybe be cute. But I've already been dumped here" he messed with Damian's hair. "Now you go dress like the cute bird you are. I have my own city to patrol as well!"

"Bye, Fake Flash!"

"Bye, Baby Robin!"

When Wally got home Artemis wasn't there. He tried to hide their distance from Dick. But the things weren't going really well between them. Wallace was quite family oriented, Artemis didn't want kids at all. Well, she couldn't have them and wasn't that pro adoption. Wally thought he could cast his wishes to have a family aside. But keeping company to Dick and Damian these few months proved him wrong. All he ever wanted was a family. And Dick was being able to provide him that. As a result, he was neglecting his fiance.

To his most surprise it wasn't any hard to act like a couple with his best friend. The very best friend that somewhere in the past confessed to him. A best friend, Wally was very aware, wanted more than friendship. And Wally would be lying if he denied considering that scenario now. Dick was soft under his fingertips. He was beautiful in a way nobody ever was.

"Wally, what are you doing at home?" Artemis asked, entering the living room.

"Damian is better now, it was just a cold" shrugged.

"Even so I wasn't expecting you till Saturday" she said, taking her coat out, throwing on some chair. "Wanna some cake?"

"No, I just came to see how's everything and to grab some clothes. We'll be taking Damian to the park Saturday, we got a plan to make him play like a normal child" and laughed.

"Baywatch, can you spare some moment?" she stared him intensively.

"Yeah, I guess we can't avoid this, can we?"

"No" he sighed, sitting on the couch.

"So I'll be wanting that cake. And some tea" he held his head, waiting. She brought him everything and sat across him.

"Why do you even come back here?" Artemis was calm. She didn't look like distraught in any way.

"I think I still want us to work out. And then I get here and miss there so much. I- I-"

"Who would think Dick could give you the family you always wanted?" the blonde smiled sadly. "I was waiting this to happen since your cousins were born. The way you wanted that. The way you looked up to your uncle, willing to be like him. And I knew I couldn't give you that. I don't want kids. It's not just because I can't have them. I don't want them. I'm happy we lasted as long as we did. But this was fated."

"I know. Every time I swallowed my wills for the sake of us I could feel us growing apart. I just wanted to hold what we had for the longest possible, babe. I do love you!"

"But you need a family more than me."

"Yeah" he sighed.

"And you love Dick too" she burst out in laughs. "Oh gosh, I didn't say that! Ok, ok. You love RICHARD too! Way better!"

"Thank you!" he laughed with her. Then he fell silent. "I- I'm not sure" started slowly. "I do have these feelings, I'm not sure what they are. But I guess I wanna try" hid his face again. "I'm so screwed."

"You aren't. We are. You love him, by the way. Really, really love him. Megan once showed me your reactions to that failsafe training. She wanted me to see how you cared about me. I found cute at the beginning. Then seeing you and Robin together, the way you both died. I know everything I'd do to be with you would be meddling with that ' _if you're going, I'm going_ ' of yours. I did anyway. Now I guess I need to apologize to Dick."

"You don't. I was a blockhead back then. I guess if I knew, I wouldn't react very well. I was afraid of what my dad would think of me. I was trapped by my own limitations. Maybe this wait was for the best. You sure were for the best" winked to her. She smiled.

"So, what we'll do about the apartment? Or Brucely?" she hugged him while he devoured his piece of cake.

"You take the house I take the dog" he threw back his head on the sofa. "I'll gather my stuff."

When he reached their bedroom, he realized how much he was spending time with the boys. There was nearly nothing of his over there. A couple of summer clothes, a few books he didn't use anymore and some bizarre Flash decorations like curtains. Even his Flash action figures were at Dick's. He took them to try to make Damian like Flash. The old dog was lying on the bed, looking too tired. He put everything in the first bag he found, dog toys including, and took Brucely leash.

"Arty, I'm going. Bye" he said to her, trying to smile. She smiled weirdly back.

"Bye, Baywatch" as he closed the door, he listened her to cry. Sighing, he left.

Little D wasn't supposed to be patrolling that night, but Big D was. As soon as he entered the manor, however, he saw Dick stitching Tim back together. He looked up to Wally confused.

"I wasn't expecting you back so early. I thought you were going to be compensating Arty for this weekend. Does this mean I should pull it off?" he asked, cleaning Tim's wound.

"Ahn, can we talk a little? You know... Privately?"

"Okay, I'm in one piece again. Should I take the dog and the demon away?" Dick slapped his head. "I said Damian, what did you hear?"

"Just go, you little piece of cute shit! And stop antagonizing Jason, he's already a handful as he is."

"Just so you know, this was Steph."

"I really don't want to know all about your incestuous relationships. And I don't even have time to track every shift of your status. Like are you with Jason, Kon or steph right now? Or will be another one? Please answer that. I kinda have a bet running!"

"Shut up!" Tim blushed. "And I'm not dating Jason, geez. He's a pain in the ass!" and left.

"Sorry for that. But hey, what's up with the dog? It can help Saturday, though" said, putting all stuff away, making room for him to sit.

"Artemis and I broke up" Dick turned to him. "We've been breaking apart, you know? I've always wanted a big family. She hates kids. It was- fated to end... I guess."

Dick was by his side in a second. Almost like he was the Flash. He was hugging him and comforting him.

"You can move in here if you want. Until you find who can give you the family you want" said slowly, almost choking, like he was testing the ground before a step.

"That would be great" answered leisurely closing the distance between them.

"I won't accept that! Take your things and go away, West! NOW!" Damian yelled from the staircase top, turning and running back to his room. Wally didn't expect that. He thought the kid liked him.

"Go settle your stuff in your room. I'll talk to him. At least I won't throw you away in the middle of the night. Good night, Wally" whispered to him. Sighing, Wally complied.

It took several minutes until someone knock on his door. He opened fearful.

"Hey, ahn, Damian wants to talk to you and I kinda need to talk to you too. So I'll wait you here with Brucely, okay?"

"Okay. Is he that mad with me?" Dick shook his head denying.

"Are we that disposable?" Damian asked as soon as he entered the room, he was laying on his bed, belly down facing the wall.

"What? No! Why did you ask?"

"Dick said you could stay with us until you find someone that can give you a family. I don't want that! I don't want to start to love someone again and be apart from them. Lose one father is already enough for me" he was crying. "And then do you guys expect me to watch you being snatched away from me by some girl who can bear your children? Do you want me to get attached and then let it go? It's not that easy, do you know?"

"I'll never ask you that" Wally sat beside him. Pulled the boy up and nestled him. "I love you, Baby Robin."

"I can sort my feelings out. But if you suddenly become a father to me, I can't always be fine. I won't be fine if you promise me to be there and then leave. I won't be fine if you say you love me, but ditch me for the first chance of getting a real family. And I certainly won't be fine if you stay here and make Dick cry. Because you know how he feels" he looked up sharply.

"Your tongue is really as sharp as your eyes. And yes, I know how he feels. He told me when I came back. He confessed to me, and I backed away from him. I won't let that happen a second time. I won't let anything pull me apart from him and you. Now, if you can keep a secret, I already found the someone who can give me my family. Someones, actually. And if you stop this useless sniffing I have one person to seduce into bearing my babies" Damian made a grimace.

"I don't need details, you gross. Now I don't really want you to stay, West" Wally laughed. "Wallace, will you really stay with us?"

"Only if you both want" caressed his face gently.

"I do. I want you here."

"Now I just need to ask Dick" kissed his forehead softly. "He said he wanted to talk. Can I go or do you want me here? I can stay a little longer."

"I'm fine, you can go. Make him say yes" Wally laughed out loud, thinking how naivety was cute.

Dick was sitting on his bed, looking brooded. Brucely was laid at his feet, stomach up, receiving a gentle scratch. Wally tried to talk himself into not doing what he was about to do, to be sure if he wouldn't regret. But seeing him so beautifully melancholic under the dimmed lights of Gotham's night. He couldn't not do it.

"For how long will you stand there quietly?"

"Long enough to have this image burnt in my brain" replied.

"Damian is right, you know? If he told you the same he told me. It's unfair to us if you just leave us for some girl" he glared to the window, West couldn't avert his eyes from him.

"That's not my plan."

"So what is it, Wally? Play with my feelings? Give me useless hope? I'm already on my limit. I can't anymore!"

"I want to be with you. For real" approached slowly closing the door behind him, climbing up the bed. He wanted to savor every second of that. "Forever."

Dick turned to him, locking the blue eyes inside the green. Wally ran his fingertips over his face, tracing down his features, sliding his hand to the back of his neck and pulling him up to a kiss. It was slow at the beginning. With Grayson letting some tears down, shaking a little. West was amused. It was way better than he ever imagined. At some point it was too much of softness to Dick and he deepened the kiss. Licking his lips and biting a little. He sucked all of his air, letting Wally breathless, panting.

"Wow" the redhead muttered breaking apart.

"It's way better now" Dick whispered.

"What?" Dick widened his eyes, realizing he had said out loud and blushing.

"I mean, it's way better now it's real. I was- I was comparing with my fantasies" he blushed more. "Can't believe it's our first kiss and I've already embarrassed myself like that!"

"If makes you feel better, I was thinking the same" smiled. The dog barked asking attention. They laughed.

"Wanna go to my bedroom?" Wally lifted his body smiling broadly.

* * *

 **Note:**

* * *

This is a fic that happens after Another. So when Dick says: 'It's way better now' he's referring to his kiss with Another!Wally and not to that said fantasy. It's almost a direct sequel, it's not really direct because now that fic has two universes, this is a sequel to the universe where nothing changed, considering Wally returned (as we all hope he does). I plan to create more fics in Another universes, I maybe put them together in somewhat series, but they probably won't be sequels or prequels unless I say inside them. But all of them will go from the starting point of Dick's returning to the past. And even so they may not even be at the same universe at all, but they will share that moment. Yeah... I'm applying multiverses in my fics... I'm so conceited sometimes... But I want to write about them being together when they are young and we all watched the tv show and know they aren't... And I can't just throw some canon away... I needed a precedent to do those... Now I can ^^

PS.: later in the fic this whole sequel thing will be clearer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

* * *

Wally woke up with the sun in his face. Now he knew something was really off. Sun? Rising slowly to go close the drapes he realized it wasn't the sun, Dick was at the doorway talking in a low voice with Tim, they both seemed really concerned about something. They shushed as they saw him awake. Tim whispered something in some weird language he never heard before and they continued to speak mixing up some languages.

"Acredito que sim, ele voltou" that was Portuguese, he knew that.

Dick asked something in Japanese. Then Tim went French. And Wally was lost again. He waited for Dick to end his talking. He managed to get some words again in Portuguese and some in Vietnamese, a tiny bit in Spanish and they were done.

"Who's back?" asked as soon Tim left.

"What?"

"Who's back? I heard Tim say someone was back. Who is?"

"Since when do you speak Portuguese?" he sat by his side.

"Freshman year at high school, I took some classes after you were showing off you knew how to speak. I'm not good, but I got some of what Tim said. And he said someone is back. Who's back?"

"How come did you never tell me?"

"Stop changing subjects! Just tell me, babe. Who's back?" Dick blushed a little then sighed.

"Can we just talk about this when we really have some evidence? I don't wanna tell you things and in the end it was nothing."

"Is my uncle? He's back already?" he ignored what Dick just said.

"It's not your uncle. Please, give me some time" he asked, closing their distance, kissing him gently.

Wally tried to resist, but he surrendered letting his boyfriend just push him down. He licked his lips and slipped a hand under his shirt. If anyone had asked him a few weeks ago if he ever felt attracted to a man he would say 'nope!', maybe not nope, but definitely not in a sexual way. But Dick changed that. Damn, he looked like a virgin teenager who had sex for the first time. He was horny and needed. A small kiss and boom! There he was... All up and pointing.

"Fuck, why are you so good?"

"Because it's you" he whispered over his breath.

"What?" whispered back, inhaling his scent, caressing his skin.

"You make me more inspired" he lowered his hips and ground them together. Wally moaned.

"Babe, you will drive me crazy" scrapped a little of his skin, leading his other hand to his hair and pulling him down for another kiss.

He started to vibrate a little bit, only enough to make Dick panting. Raised a knee to make more contact, pinched a nipple and bit his earlobe. Grayson answered, biting his shoulder, licking his neck, one hand on his hair, tilting his head and another on his shirt nearly ripping, so hard he pulled away. Wallace moved his hand to his chin and brought him to another kiss. Fuck, Wallace loved his taste.

"Is it true, Grayson?" they jumped apart faster than any eye could catch. Wally was almost inside the bathroom for all that matters.

"What are you doing here, Damian?" Dick asked trying to compose.

"I overheard you and Tim talking" the boy entered the room, he was threatening.

"It's a bad thing eavesdrop people talking" Wally scolded him.

"I didn't eavesdrop, I was in my room and _overheard_ them talking. Is it true? Father is back?"

"We don't know, Little D" the older Robin walked to him and hugged him. "It's just a bunch of clues that still make no sense. We'll be investigating" Wally ran to them.

"Can I help?" Damian asked.

"Can _we_ help?" Wally corrected him. "Is that why you didn't want me to know? Because of Damian?"

"Yes, I didn't want to give both of you hope I couldn't assure. I can't promise it is really him or if this mean your uncle will be back. This was supposed to be only between Tim and me, but since you both know I can let you help. But please. Don't talk to Jason. He is in the worst shape of us all, if he knew there's a slight chance of Bruce be alive- I don't want to think these possibilities" he tightened the hug and kissed Damian in his forehead.

Then Dick started to cry. Shaking a little. It was his father as well. Wally put both of the boys on his lap and tried to comfort them. The littlest Wayne was refusing to cry and was muttering murderous comments to try to stop Dick's cry. Wally rubbed his back.

"You can cry too. I'll be strong for both of you this night" said.

"I don't need to cry. I'm not a baby!"

"Neither is Dick, but even he is crying. I know you're confused and happy and scared. Just cry already" he smiled to him as the tears started to flow. "There there. See, wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Shut up, Fake Flash!"

"Love you too, spawn of demon."

Dick was the first to fall asleep. Wally moved him to the bed and dragged Damian along. The boy was too stubborn to fall asleep, but all the crying and emotional distress made him too tired and soon enough he was sleeping. That left Wally between his two boys to think about what Bruce's coming back would mean to him.

First was about Damian. The boy would have his father back. Wally felt bad for rooting for this to be a false alarm. He loved being the kid's father. He wanted all of their time. Both of them. And he knew Bruce's back would snatch them away. Second was about Dick. He was on the verge of taking the cowl. Well, unless ' _you would be really hot in Batman's cowl_ ' sex counted as taking the cowl, so yeah, Wally managed to do that task. Bruce returning now would make that pointless (not the sex, but the effort. For Wally that night was a lot of things, but pointless).

But Wally also missed the man, and everything was in chaos without him. The JLA meetings never reached a common point and they were passing through a crisis there. Nightwing wasn't enough to put them in their places and Superman lacked the state of mind to do that. They needed their shadow, their underground leader, their Batman.

He didn't want to think about Gotham. Cassandra was nowhere to be found, or at least no one who knew about her was willing to talk. Corpses were gathering at Jason's trail. And Joker was oddly quiet for this whole thing. Chaos couldn't describe what was happening there. It was full fledged hell. Tim, Dick and Damian weren't being able to take care, and this was about only the heroes who went berserk. Batwoman was gathering the Batgirls remaining to descend over the criminals with the last resort. They were on the verge of killing, and Barbara was backing them. And those were things Wally could deduce from the news. Dick was letting him in the dark.

Wallace wasn't fool enough to be deluded that everything was fine because of their family roleplay, no matter how much he treasured those times. But if helping them to make everything right again would mean sacrifice that. Wally couldn't tell what he wanted to do.

Of course he would help the boys, was how much motivated to do so that was what he was considering. Does he really want to Bruce to come back? To lose the small bond he created with Damian. And how would that affect his relationship with Dick? Would the man be thrilled about his first son dating another guy? Or was his place as The Flash threatened?

Next day, Tim was explaining to both of them what he found. Two times the trackers in Batman's suit were activated for a very brief moment at very far locations of this world. Some of his bank accounts had very small movements, very small amount of money it could easily pass by. The trail of this small things was huge. Internet logs. Unknown Watchtower searching. Ordinary thugs being beatdown (" _That can easily be Cass_ "). But not a single sighting of the Bat was reported.

They contacted Superman.

"Sorry, kids. I know how much this means to you" he looked towards Dick and gave him a comforting smile. "But I didn't hear his heartbeat anywhere. He was my best friend and I want him back too. But I guess this is hopeless."

"Fuck, Clark. It's Bruce! He can change his heartbeats if he wants!" Dick hit the tabletop, throwing some of the papers away. "Listen harder!" whispered.

"I don't think..."

"KENT! I'm very good telling when I'm lied to. And you don't want to know where I'm different than him. So, start listening!"

"Dick, stop!" Wally held him down. "S-man, please. Just help us, okay? One more try?"

"Wally, kid, hear me out. I've been searching for him. Day and night. When we held the funerals, it was because even I couldn't find him. Them! None of them! Nor Bruce neither Barry!"

"I'm not asking for Uncle B. I know he will be back any moment. He's probably at Speedforce. I'm giving him some time. But Bruce is not a speedster. He can't just run back" Clark looked at him through the screen like he grew a new head.

"Kid- Wallace. Barry's dead. I saw it happen. Even Iris accepted that. You also need to" he said bluntly. He was really worried.

"No, he's at Speedforce. Just like I was" he snorted.

"I saw him die, I heard his heart stop before he disappeared in the blast. I was searching for the bodies. Both of the corpses. I'm sorry. But they are dead" a vibrating fist reached his face breaking the screen.

Superman showed up in another screen.

"SHUT UP!" he vibrated through the table to get to the other screen. The Robins stepped away. "UNCLE ISN'T DEAD! HE CAN'T BE! HE'S FASTER THAN DEATH!"

"Wallac-" he broke another screen. Vibrating so strong that some lightnings were emanating from his body,

"KF stop!" Dick held his hand. The sound of Dick's arm twisting was loud. "STOP!"

Wallace froze. He fell down on his knees crying and screaming. Clark looked scared from a third monitor to Grayson and then to the other kids.

"Hang up. You done enough damage here" Damian said dangerously. "We can fix this and we won't need your help!"

Wally was feeling guilty, bandaging Dick's arm. It wasn't broken at least. Damian and Tim were annoyed in some dark corner of the cave. Grayson was sobbing silently. His last hope was getting help from Superman, now he hadn't that, but instead an almost broken arm. Wally caressed his face.

"I'm sorry, babe. Next time, don't touch me while I'm vibrating that violently, please. I won't survive if I hurt you again" whispered to him.

"If you need, I'll do it again" replied darkly. "I don't know what to do, now. I'm a detective, once I solved a riddle from the Riddler before Bruce did. But now my mind is blank!" hugged him.

"It's because you care too much. Let's calm down a little, okay? Enjoy that Tim and Damian are talking without killing intents. Isn't that cute? Our two cute little boys?"

Dick laughed. It was the same bittersweet laugh from Bruce's funeral. Tim came closer with Damian, asking if everything was fine. Damian automatically inserted himself in Wally's arms, seeking a comfortable embrace.

"Drake said we could turn to Superboy, if we want" stated.

"Conner could be helpful" Wally agreed.

"Kon is sweet and reliable. But he has his limitations. He isn't a full Kryptonian, and we're talking about Bruce hiding" the older Robin sighed. "I didn't want to, but maybe we could call Kara. She is a full Kryptonian, even if she is… a little..."

"Too bright? The girl sparkles in happiness!" Wally completed. "I think she could do only good for Damian, though. He sure needs some sparkles in his 'league of shadow'ism" Wally smiled and squeezed the complaining boy.

"She is too young for this. If she messes up..."

"Aren't we too young too?" Tim asked.

"No way, mister Casanova. I won't be calling a girl so you can hit on her and make me lose my bet. Better behave!" Wally complained.

"But I didn't say anything. I'm just..."

"Nah-ah! Nope! No Kara for you!" pressed Damian's cheeks making a fish face. "Say to him, Little D: _No Kara for you!_ '" the boy hit his hand and left his embrace.

"Stop, Fake Flash! But seriously. This girl can do something? Yes, we are young, Drake. But some of us, unlike you," pointed directly to Tim's chest. "were well trained and know things!"

"I was trained by your father" Tim answered with superiority.

"Fuck you, Drake!" and Wally really needed to hold him down.

"STOP! Fuck! This isn't some play. Please! It's my dad! I had been his son more than I was John's! I was his partner! I owe him a serious planning! AND YOU ALL YELLING AND MAKING A FUSS ISN'T HELPING. SO, PLEASE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dick yelled, crying right after. Wally pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… sorry" he was squeezed in his arms until his sobs decreased and vanished. He was dozing off soon enough.

"We'll talk, seriously, about bringing Kara or Kon into this later. Dick is hurt and stressed. Damian, please, help me taking him to his room" Damian walked in front of Wally, who carried Dick princess style.

"I'll search for him" said when the man opened his eyes.

"What?" Dick asked drowsily.

"Bruce. I'll run, searching for him. If I get enough supply I can scan the whole world in two days or less. I'll just need to prepare a little bit. But I was near the speed of light last time I rushed" said caressing his hands.

"I won't demand this from you. Are you insane?" he sat, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"It's just a matter of planning. I can do it. I can find your father and bring him back. Let me do this for you, babe" kissed him.

"No! It's insane. Run all the world? No!" hugged him. "I can't lose you again!"

"I can ask Bart and we can split hemispheres! I can search inside the Speedforce as well" continued rambling.

"NO!" he said with a deep tone. "No, you won't! I won't allow it!" he gripped his arm with his good hand. "Enough with this nonsense!" stood up and started to change clothes. "I hope I won't be listening to more of this. So, I'll be in the cave searching a lead. When you come to your senses come see me" and left.

Wally watched the man leave. He asked himself how could he think he wasn't worth to step into Batman's cowl. But his plan was neat, even if Dick said otherwise. He would gather enough food and would run, if Batman was somewhere in this world he could find him, they didn't need any stranger in his family. He was the Flash, if he couldn't be able to protect them, to do this, he wasn't good enough for his cowl. He wasn't good enough for this family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Family**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Without looking back, Wally ran. He ran faster than ever. All of his focus was needed for him to not tap into relative time. It was way too dangerous to skip from that to speedforce. He zipped around Gotham in seconds, in and out all buildings and houses. He found more darkness in the city he could ever dream, but that wasn't his goal. He ignored everything, he hadn't time for that. Wally felt like a horrible person, he was ignoring some serious stuff in order to prioritize his family. But he never thought of himself being selfless.

Bruce wasn't, obviously, there. He zipped through all the east coast when Dick finally caught his signal.

" _What the hell are you doing? Come back! You're going too fast! It's not safe! You never run big distances at this speed!"_ he screamed in his com.

Wally hadn't time for that. He made the decision of turning his com and GPS off. He could only focus on running. He felt his tears fogging his vision. That wasn't the time! His insecurities and fears crept in. Remembering his Uncle. Being scared of looking his boyfriend in the eyes. Feeling powerless by being protected and sheltered. He was a hero. He could help. He was a scientist, he could theorize. He could, and he would find Bruce Wayne.

That moment he saw himself in front of his Aunt I door. He had scrutinized half of the country without realizing it. He was distracted. He stepped out his searching grid. Screaming frustrated, he just fell on his knees.

"Wally? Oh my god! Wally! It's been so long!" his aunt left the house and hugged him. "I thought you weren't going to see anymore, since Barry died..."

"NO!" he pushed her away. "No. He isn't dead! He isn't. I'm busy now. I..." and ran. No plans, no grid, no searching. He just ran the faster he could, away from his problems, away from the woman he loved the most and had failed to. Like he was about to fail to Dick. He couldn't save both of them, Bruce and Barry. He was there and couldn't. He was weak.

Tripping on his feet, he was thrown almost at the speed of light. For a second he flew. And suddenly he stopped. His body hitting the ground. Wanted to say the bouncing was painful, but he was knocked out in the first hit. The last thought that crossed his mind was ' _I'm going to die, and Dick won't know_ '.

"Someone? Anyone?" Dick was yelling around. "Come on! Someone should be able to hear me! We got a bunch of fucking Kryptonians and not a single one is hearing me?" he grabbed his com again. "Tim, any news on your end?"

"S _orry, no. He's too fast for my scans"_ he sounded defeated. The older Robin threw his com on the ground, breaking the sixth of this day.

"Clark, I know you can hear me. Please, it's my Wally. Please, I don't want to lose anyone again. Not him again. Please" begged.

"Now, now. If you don't say _Amen_ he won't listen to you!" Jason was smirking at the entrance. "And for fuck's sake, what is all this fuss about? Your boyfriend left you?"

"No! It's… it's nothing" lied. Last thing he needed was a Jason Todd running wild.

"This is obviously something. I may not be the smartest Robin, but don't mock my intelligence. What is happening? Did it cross your mind, at least once, that I could actually help you?"

Dick was conflicted. He wanted a new person on this quest, more man power. But Jason? He was a very wild card, and in this case not for his side.

"Wally went on a search without my permission and turned off his com and GPS. I can't locate him. He's running too fast and for a long distance" a half truth wasn't a lie. He sat feeling awful with himself. "Last time I got in touch with him, he was in Florida."

"Leave the poor man alone. He's a speedster. If I remember working with him, that's what a speedster does. He runs. He will be back when he finds whatever he went searching" shrugged.

"That's the problem. I don't even know if there is something to be found" Dick had started to shake. "I' worried. He didn't contact me even once!"

"What is he searching?" Jason asked, passing through him and looking at the computer.

"Computer, turn off" the screen faded out and Jason growled annoyed. "It is better if you don't know."

"Stop! Just stop being him! You were better than him, you know? Hiding things, lying and driving your fucking boyfriend into some useless and suicidal quest, you now are exactly like _him_!"

"I'M NOT BRUCE! I WON'T EVER BE! AND _HE_ HAS A NAME! SAY IT! IT IS BRUCE!"

"Is this what all this fuss is about? _Him_? You're still searching for him? HE IS DEAD! MORE DEAD THAN I EVER WAS! Put this into your small head, Dickbird!"

"We found Wally" Damian stepped in. He had his hood hiding his face. Dick jumped from his chair and ran to the boy.

Jason turned around. Even he couldn't tease the younger Robin. He was crying. Sobbing even. Dick lifted him in his arms and the child hugged him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Muttering incomprehensible things in a small voice. Dick raised his head and saw blue. A big wide blue chest with an 'S' shield in red and yellow. A lifeless red dressed body carefully nestled in his arms. An arm was hanging limp, swaying when Superman moved.

"WALLY!"

"I heard you, Dick" said sweetly. "He is alive. His heartbeat is faint but it is here. Where's Alfred?"

Jason ran upstairs to get the butler. Damian was trembling in Dick's arms, the older was starting to become numb. He wanted to put the boy on the ground, but in the moment the only thing keeping all of this real was the weight in his arms. Both of them were avoiding to looking for all the blood. His red suit was dripping red beads and was mostly torn. Robin muttered a confused ' _why_ ' for which Dick had no answer.

"But he had promised me" said sniffing. He regained his composure, but the trembling was still there. "He promised he would stay with us. Why did he do this?"

"I don't know" tightened the embrace.

Alfred appeared right after. Giving orders to everyone. It was a welcomed change. Filling his head with tasks, Dick was calming a little.

"His powers are taking care of most of his wounds. But what worries me is a dreadful sinking in his skull. It was half healed and I cannot precise how it did affect his brain" Alfred said when they finally finished taking care of Wally. Grayson was sitting near his head, caressing his hair.

The ebony froze, he raised his body and walked away. Everyone exchanged glances. Damian squeezed Wally's hand and walked after Dick. He found him, knelt on the floor near the entrance of the cave, he was throwing up. Tears streamed down his face, even his hurt hand was on the floor holding his weight. There was nothing he could see. Only despair. He tried to scream more than one time, but always ended up puking more. The kid went to him and hugged him. Richard even noticed that. But Damian stayed there holding him and crying in silence.

Opening his eyes was a painful task, so much his head ached. It was so dark and something was weighting on his chest. Two somethings actually. He tried to glance at them to try to understand what was happening. He spotted two heads with raven hair. For some reason that sight warmed his heart and made him smile. His mind was fuzzy. He remembered near to nothing, but at the same time he was conscious of many things.

He almost remembered some searching. What was he looking for? Why?

He almost remembered some dark feeling dragging him down and slow. But he was fast. Faster than Uncle Bear. He almost remembered he didn't call Uncle Bear of Uncle Bear anymore. But why? He remembered a laughing that was funny and weird and cute. To who did that laugh belong?

Moved his arms to touch the persons on his chest, he barely brushed his fingertips on both of them and they jumped scared. He halted startled. His head was still hurting and fuzzy. He really wanted to get rid of that. He wanted to think clearly. Why did it hurt to look at them? Why was he feeling so sad? He almost remembered letting them down. And he was starting to hate those almost remembrance.

"Wally? Are you alright?" the bigger one whispered full of concern. "Babe, are you okay?" he raised his hand and wiped Wally's tears. Why was he crying?

"Uh..." he couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you recognizing us?" the smaller asked, he was firm in his question. Wally wanted to cry because no, he wasn't recognizing them, but he should. He was almost remembering that he should.

"It's okay if you don't" the bigger said sweetly. "Do you need something?"

"Bear" replied. Uncle Bear always knew what to do. He was the most amazing uncle in the world. And he was the Flash. But Wally was the Flash too.

"Bear?" they both asked.

"I need Uncle Bear" said sadly. Why was he sad? "He always take care of me."

"I can't bring him here, Wally" the bigger was being sweet again. "But I can bring Iris. It would be okay?" Aunt Iris was almost as good as Uncle Bear. But she wasn't the Flash. Why did he need the Flash so much? He tried to nod, but his head ached. The pain made him remember, clearly, of his own body hitting the floor, painfully. He screamed in agony, reliving the moment.

Strong arms wrapped around his torso holding him still. He held the man back with all his might. Slowly he started to breath again. Wally was shaking and crying and panting.

"I'll call her… shhhh… She'll be here in a second. Everything is going to be fine" he loosened his grip, laid Wally back in the bed and started to walk away. Wally threw his torso up and grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't leave me!" asked desperately.

"I won't ever leave you. I'm just going to get your Aunt. Damian will be here with you" he said sweetly again.

"I'm sorry! Don't go!" damn tears.

"I won't. I'm here" sat beside him, wiping his tears again. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. I just felt I should. Don't leave me. I need you!" the man pressed their lips together.

"I won't. I'm right here. Is there somewhere aching?"

"My head" replied, leaning against him, dropping said head on his shoulder. "It's fuzzy and aching. I want my Uncle Bear" said softly, starting to sob.

"I can't bring him" the small kid climbed his bed and snuggled in his side. He smiled at that. Why was he so happy with that?

"Why can't you?"

"I'm sorry, Wally. But for now you'll have to stick with me. Unless you want me to get your Aunt Iris" Wally nuzzled his neck, sniffing.

"Stay" said with his voice muffled by his skin. "I'm scared. I can't think. Uncle Bear knows how to take care of me! He always knows! He is the Flash!"

"What would the Flash do now?"

"I'm the Flash now" replied, starting to doze off. "Uncle Bear would bring me cake."

The bigger one laughed out of pure relief, trying his best to not do it loudly. That laugh. It was his. And with that last comforting thought he just slept.

"I'm sorry, Iris. I don't know what he had in his mind" Dick was sitting beside Wally's bed. The redhead was fast asleep, cuddling the little Robin, who finally caught some sleep, as soon as the woman arrived.

"It's fine. As long as he is fine" she said, pulling a chair to sit on the other side of the bed. "Did he wake?"

"Once, during the night. He was confused. He kept acting like a child and calling for his Uncle Bear. He said he would bring him a cake" Iris giggled.

"Oh gosh, I forgot he used to call Barry like that. Barry used to bring him a cake when he got sick. It's his fault if Wally is spoiled" she caressed the red hair. "Will he be fine?"

"I don't know either. He woke up just once, and was just too confused. He couldn't recognize me or Damian. He didn't seem to have any recollection about the whole accident. Or that Barry is…" sighed. "I don't know if this was because he was healing or if it's permanent" hid his face in his hands. "Alfred said… that could be… Oh god..." he cried. "I'm afraid of losing him again, Iris" confessed.

They fell into some sad silence. Both of them were watching Wallace sleep soundly. Damian woke first, he opened his eyes and stared to the man before him. He pressed his lips into a thin line and hugged him. That was a scary night. To everyone.

Clark entered the room, he was floating near Wally's bedside. His eyes glowing softly. He ended his scans and with a small smile, he touched his hair. Then he started to whisper in a rush tone to Iris. She started to cry and hugged him. Dick wished he was Kryptonian. But he sighed and kissed his boyfriend forehead. Wally opened his eyes and screamed.

"Calm down! You're safe!" held him down. "Hush, love, hush! I'm here! Nothing is going to harm you, not anymore" it took a while of reassuring muttering to him to stop. But he did. He was panting, breathless, scanning the whole room for clues of what was happening.

Damian was sitting on the bed, looking at him with his feelings concealed. Iris had his face buried in Clark's chest. Those attacks were scary. Alfred rushed down to the cave to examine him.

"Aunt!" he called. The woman was beside him.

Dick and Damian seemed hurt. Nightwing took Robin by the hand and left the place. It would do no good for them to stay there while Wally couldn't recognize them. He was taken care by Iris and Alfred. The small boy, as soon as he was out of sight, started to cry, clinging to his older brother.

"Why am I like that?" said between sobs. "I was trained by the League of Shadows. I should not care!" complained.

"It's because, in spite what everyone else says, you are a human being, Damian. And you have feelings. I'm sorry you have to deal with this" said tenderly. "I'm the most pathetic excuse of Bruce, ain't I?" tightened the boy in his arms. "I promise, I'll find him and I'll leave your life. I won't be hurting you anymore" whispered.

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME?" he started to sob. "Please, don't leave me. Please! I don't want to be abandoned a third time!" held him with all of his strength.

"Third?"

"Mom didn't want me. Dad is gone and now you and Wally? Am I so hard to be loved?" he let his arms fall, his whole body going limp. Dick had to hold him.

"No! NO! In contrary, you are so easy to love! I thought you would hate me by now. I only made you cry!" took him in his arms. They were lacking so much sleep it was hard for both of them holding their emotions. They seriously needed some sleep. "I thought you would rather be with your father than this pathetic excuse of him" whispered smoothly.

"I want to be with you. Why can't we all be together? The Manor is huge!" he sounded like the spoiled little kid he was. Dick started to climb the stairs, back to his bedroom.

"We'll find dad, and then we'll think about it, okay? But, even if I'm not here anymore, I will always love you, you know? And I'll come to visit and spoil you rotten" they walked in silence, Damian fighting his sleepy the best he could, even when he snored a little bit.

"You called him dad" said when was being tucked in his bed.

"Well, that's what he is, isn't he?"

"He would love being called dad by you. Since I got here he only babbled about you" his voice vanished into a rhythmic breathing.

"He would" kissed his forehead and walked away to Bruce's study.

It wasn't like he would be able to get any sleep. He always had trouble sleeping somewhere unknown, so it was a no for guest rooms. His own bedroom was full of Wally, so it was a no. And Bruce's room. He never stepped inside of there since he returned to the Manor. He entered the study, running his eyes through all the books, searching a clue for the big puzzle. Searching was distracting, and that was good. But searching was what Wally was doing before the fall. It was hard for him to keep focused. Dick rubbed his eyes and took the first book he found. Bird Watching Guide. Great.

"You should try to get some sleep" he heard the soft voice.

"Clark, I can't. Okay? Just. Please" replied.

"Your lack of sleep is making all of your sense to fly away. You won't be helping Wally the way you are. Actually, he is calling for you" Clark's voice was calm and firm. He used to babysit Dick from time to time, he used to give gifts for him in special dates such as birthday and Christmas. He knew the man. There was a 'but' hiding in plain sight on that sentence. So he waited until the man couldn't stand the hiding. "He's still confused. He was crying all the time you left, said he wanted something he didn't know what it was. And his Uncle Bear" hugged him. "He will be fine, you know? He's starting to get better. He is remembering more things now. One thing for sure, he does remember his falling" passed a hand through his shoulder and led the way.

Dick stood before the sobbing redhead. The man turned his head to him, locking their eyes together, Richard couldn't start to say how beautiful Wally looked like that. He sat at the end of the bed without breaking the eye contact. Smiled to him. West raised a hand, calling for him. He took the hand and was pulled into his arms. He hugged him and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Family**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Wally woke up later that day. Dick was soundly sleeping in his arms. His head was finally clear. He was able to form full lines of thoughts and remembering crying and calling for his Uncle Bear just mortified him. It was seriously considered to keep pretending he was confused for the sake of all this embarrassment. But he knew he couldn't ever lie to Dick, he sucked at that.

His pretty bird was so deeply sleeping, that Wally moved under him and he even moved. The cave was dark and warm, what was weird, but his internal clock was warning him it wasn't night yet. And he was hungry. He craved for a piece of cake, but he would rather chop his leg off instead of asking for some. No, for his pride he would ask some spiced meal.

Squeezed his boyfriend. He was scared of not see him again. It seemed that he really was going to die that time. That was what happened when he ran without thinking. He almost made Dick suffer his death again. He hurt his boyfriend, again, how great was Wallace? He buried his head into his pillow. There it was, those annoying feelings. The feeling of impotence. Feeling so weak, that when he was needed the most, he couldn't do nothing, but get off their way. He had power and was powerless. He couldn't find his uncle. He lied to himself, saying he was giving Barry a time to himself, but in truth, he doubted he could break the speed of light and enter the speedforce. Barry could. Barry was an amazing Flash, and what was he? A stupid dude in red spandex.

Squeezed Dick again in his cry. The man was awesome. He remembered how good was the feeling of being liked by him. By having the Boy Wonder as a friend. Remembered feeling like scum one day, starting to believe everything his father said to him, of how useless he was, believing in his bullies when they said he was a stupid nerd, that he had no right to eat in school because he was disgusting. But the next day he was awesome. He could do anything, because if Robin wanted to be his friend he should be equally amazing. He was the Flash sidekick and Robin's friend. He was awesome. No bullies and no dad could take those things from him.

And now he was letting Dick down, and his hero, the Flash. He couldn't fit in that cowl. He simply wasn't fast enough. He was dragging everyone. He didn't accomplish a single successful JLA mission. He hadn't caught a single Rogue in Central. He had been ignoring his aunt and cousins. It was amazing being with Dick and Damian. But now was time for a reality check and he doubted he could overcome this.

"You're awake!" came the drowsy voice. He looked down to him, asking himself if he should tell him he was really awake now. "Oh gosh! You are awake! You recognized me!" and there it was. Dick always knew him the best.

"Can we pretend I'm still fuzzy and not even once said Uncle Bear?" joked a little. Still feeling the bitter taste of his insecurity in his mouth, but it was fading away as Dick started to laugh.

"But it was the sweetest thing I ever heard!" kissed him. Oh, how would he miss that if he was dead. "Are you okay? Somewhere is aching?"

"Except for my pride, nowhere" raised his torso, sitting. Dick sat with him. "You look like crap" stated.

"You're the one to blame. If you want to kill me, I do believe there is less painful ways. Like a shot in my head" commented. "Why did you leave when I said no for you?"

"I don't want to talk about this" made a grimace.

"You'll have to."

"Just not now, babe" sighed. "Sorry for worrying you" kissed him.

It didn't take long for him to push his boyfriend down and top him. Thank god he was alive. One of his hands wandering under his shirt. A knee bending between his thighs. A trail of kisses lining his jaw. A bite in the junction of the neck and shoulder. A moan escaping softly.

"Could you both, please, stop? There is someone else in here!" Jason scolded. "I'm getting the rest of the guys, you both just, please! PLEASE, stay away from each other! You both seem rabbits" and left voicing his unpleasantness.

Damian was the first to show up. He ran to them and hopped on the bed, hugging Wally tight. He wasn't crying. When everyone else started to get down, he stepped back and put his nonchalant face. Dick chuckled a little of him. Iris also ran to them, hugging her nephew. He smelled her hair, and he couldn't hold it anymore. He wanted his Uncle Bear, he was missing him like crazy. All that was left to do was cry.

"Damn, Wally! I already lost Barry, you want me to surviving losing you too?" she smacked his shoulder. "Don't you ever, EVER, do this again! You're hearing me?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt I."

"You have a family now. You have responsibilities! You can't just run and leave your kid in home!" he blushed beneath his tears. "What were you thinking?"

"I..." he looked to Dick. "I was… I don't want talk about it" said.

"You are so talking, mister. I was scared! You showed up in front of my home, screaming and crying. And later I got a call that you were in a coma! Do you imagine how I felt?"

"But I can't..."

"Dick was with you all the time, he also deserves to know!" and she gave him a very improved version of the batglare.

"I thought that if I wasn't able to find Bruce and Uncle B I wasn't good enough to be the Flash and part of this family" he looked down. "I was afraid of losing everything, if Bruce was back. I thought, that if I was the one to find him and bring him back, I would still have a place in here. And in Justice League."

"Wally, did you really think your place in this family is that shallow?" Dick asked softly.

"Bruce will be back. He is a better father for Damian than I'll ever be! He will never accept me! I'm a fake Flash, as Damian always states!"

"Why is everyone trying to leave me and says it's my fault?" Damian asked. "This manor is HUGE! We all can live in here easily! So why are you guys so eagerly trying to leave?"

"This isn't our home, Damian. It's yours" Dick said, his voice still too soft. "You see, I'm just here to take care of you because Bruce isn't here. If he's back, I'll lost my place too. Wally is the same. You are what keeps both of us here. We want to be with you, badly. But, if Bruce is back, you will not need us anymore. But even so, Wally, even if we can't stay here anymore, we won't be leaving forever. We'll be Damian's cool brothers."

"But I want to stay with both of you! Why is no one caring about what I want?" he complained.

"It's not that easy" Wally muttered. "I'm still scared. I'm still weak."

"You're not weak!" Clark said. "I'm sorry for interrupting. But he isn't weak. He is so powerful he is already healed. Wally, you broke all the bones in your body, your skull sunk. You were expected to be dead, or at least would take forever to heal! No one would take your place in Justice League. You just need a little more confidence. It's what we are trying to say to you all the time."

"I waited my whole life for you, Wally, do you think I would just leave you?" Dick leaned his head on his shoulder, getting too tired of that. Why was he needing to reassure him of his love? "I even went to the past to see you" confessed in a small voice.

"What?"

"Yeah, I used Bart time machine, or something Bruce got from that. He did explain me about dimensions and multiverse. It is really hard to get it, Bart can tell you better" and then everything made sense. That small piece of a puzzle that fitted in and brought all other pieces together. "They are in another dimension! CLARK! YOU DON'T DARE TO WALK AWAY NOW!" Iris was startled, but then she started to put the puzzle together herself.

"Bart knows it" said to Dick. "He knows! He was talking to Jaime something about these dimensions, how there is more than one earth and how he created a new one coming back to the past. He was talking, and when he noticed me he changed subjects!"

"That is really a long shot, Ms. West" Tim said softly, approaching them.

"I know my boys, okay? Hear me out, he knows something. He may not be involved, but he knows!"

"Iris, please, not you too. Stop with this nonsense!" Superman asked.

"For someone who threw in my face my uncle was dead, you didn't deny any of this so called nonsense, S-man" Wally commented. "Look at Dick and tell him Bruce is dead. Do it!" dared.

"Wally, you should be resting. This is not the time for us to discuss this" Clark changed the subject.

"How come you aren't denying?" Dick said, raising from the bed and walking to the alien. "Say to me, Uncle Clark" said in his most sweet voice. "Say my dad is gone."

"Dick, you know. You are more rational than this. Stop this nonsense" pushed him away, his hands on his shoulder. "Please, my boy."

"Say it and I will."

"I would say something, if I was you. I mean, you are in the Batcave with all the batkids. We do have a kryptonite in here. You may be the blue and red hope of the world, but you still are in the Batcave with the batkids" Jason smirked. "And I don't have boundaries!"

"They still can't come back, okay? That's all I will say" and flew away.

The wave of relief was absurd. Then came the cry. Then the blame. Then the worry. Dick finally tucked Damian in the bed with the sunrise. Wally was still recovering but it was still awake. Tim and Jason left for patrol. He was believing they actually went after the girls to tell the news. If something would stop Cassandra from almost killing thugs, that was a welcomed thing. Alfred was sleeping since very early, he was up all previous day taking care of an almost dead Wally. He was tired and stressed. Iris was in a guest room with the twins. It wasn't safe for her to be alone now.

He started to go to his room when his cell phone rang. He wasn't expecting that.

"Hello?"

" _Oh my god, Dick! Where is that air head? Is he fine?_ " Artemis exclaimed from the other side of the line.

"Wally is fine now. How did you know?"

" _Kon told me. He heard Superman explaining to Wonder Woman why he was leaving before they gone to the mission. But I only receive the message now. I was feeling so guilty!_ "

"It is fine. It was just a giant scare" she sighed on the other side. Just then Dick realized he was talking to his boyfriend's ex-girlfriend.

" _Ahn..._ " she took him from his thoughts. " _I know it's not my place anymore. But, how is he? Not the_ _scare_ _, but, you know..._ "

"If he's fine with the break up?"

" _Yeah_ … _Sorry, I shouldn't be asking this. Especially to you._ "

"It's okay. He didn't tell me anything. And he wouldn't, it is awkward. Talk about missing your former girlfriend to your boyfriend. If you want, you can call him" he sat in Bruce's study.

" _I thought that would be disrespectful to you_ " she sounded sad. And Dick felt guilty.

"It isn't. Yeah, I'm not psyched by the idea of you talking to him, but I'm not his owner. And I love you too. Fuck. I'm feeling like I stole your man" confessed. "I meddled on your relationship, I thrust my feelings on him after he was back, I made him have second thoughts. Arty, I'm sorry" she laughed on the other end.

" _It's so funny!_ "

"What is funny?"

" _I was to apologize for meddling into that whole '_ if you're going, I'm going _' of yours. And you asked me sorry first! I knew you both liked each other, even if Baywatch was in denial. And I kept going. I was always waiting for the day you would snatch him away. And after you confessed I was surprised he didn't dump me then and there. Seriously. But when I sat him down and explained to him I wouldn't have kids, the look he gave… I knew we were done. Damian was just the last drop for him. So, don't ask sorry, okay? It's not like you._ "

"If you say so. Lately I'm not feeling that much like myself" admitted.

" _Why?_ "

"I need to be Bruce, but I'm not him. I'm not as smart, I'm not as strong. I don't know if I have what it takes to be him. I even drove Wally to do a silly thing that almost killed him!"

" _Welcome to the club. Wally always does silly things that almost kill him. And sometimes, it does kill him. That's what being with him means. Always having your heart in the hands, and begging everything will be fine. Look, have faith in you, okay. You will be a better Batman than the previous one was. Trust me. I was under your leadership, I know. I gotta go now. Say Wally I said hi. I'll try to call, to both of you_ " and hung up.

He remained there, sitting on the small sofa. He was holding his cell phone with both hands, arms down between his legs. Eyes closed, thinking about everything. He really was getting tired of that state of unknowing. He really needed a fact now, something real that could bind him back to the world. Why would Bruce and Barry be away without a warning?

"Don't work you pretty head over all of this" Wally sat by his side. Kissing his forehead. "Next time, gimme a heads up. Do you know how big is this manor? It took hours to find you!"

"And you were planning on searching the whole world" Wally showed him his tongue.

They stayed hugging in there. Looking to the fire crackling in the fireplace. The silence was comfortable. Wally crept a hand between Dick's, entwining their fingers. The ebony haired laid his head on Wally's shoulder and closed his eyes, he cried silently. Wally took his free hand to his hair and caressed him.

"Everything will be fine" said after a while. Dick didn't answer. "Bruce will be back. Uncle B too."

"It's not that" he said smoothly.

"What is it then?"

"You! I thought I was about to lose you again. Still didn't sink in the fact you are fine. That you are moving. I saw you so… lifeless. You weren't moving! At all! And was so limp. I never was so scared in my whole life" squeezed his hand. "The first time I lost you, I didn't see you dead, you just… vanished. I don't want to live that ever again!"

"Now you do know why I first gave up being Kid Flash" muttered, nuzzling his hair. "It was too much to take. But we all know now, it is easier to stop smoking than stop wearing a mask."

"Don't give me such scare again. Please" opened his eyes. Wally smiled to him, he loved those eyes.

"I'm here, I won't be going anywhere. At least, not without you. Because I was thinking about going to bed, you know, and not sleep" winked. "Is Damian sleeping?"

Dick laughed, hard. He stood up and took his hand.

"You will need to be gentle, because I'm sad!" Dick said slowly.

"Babe, I'll be so gentle you will beg for me to go harder! Let's go?"

"If you're going-" Dick started.

"I'm going" Wally completed.

It was only in the middle of the afternoon that they woke up. The naked body of his boyfriend was pressed on his. He could feel his chest moving with his breathing. Buried his nose on his hair, inhaling his scent deeply. He smiled, his whole body tingling with the thrill of last night (or morning, if you would stick to the actual time). Slipped a leg between his, slid his hand through his arm, down to his stomach, pulled him a little closer, almost like that was possible. Laid his lips on his neck, starting to wake him too.

Damian opened their door, but Jason covered his eyes and passed by him.

"I'm entering. Are you guys dressed?" said loudly.

"Nope!" Wally screamed, pulling the blanket over them. And superspeeded dressing them "Now we are!"

"What is going on?" Dick muttered drowsily.

"Little D and you dead brother" answered. Helping him sitting.

"Said his dead boyfriend" uncovered Damian's eyes and let him run to the bed.

He sat on his knees before Dick, Brucely entered the room right after them and hopped the bed laying his head on Damian's lap. The boy caressed his ears. Dick yawned, kissing the littlest Robin in the head, and brushing a peck on Wally's nose.

"Why am I awake?"

"It's three in the afternoon. You guys need to eat. Especially some speedster in recovering" Jason said with an annoyed tone. "By the way, I'm tired of babysitting. You guys should get your arses down here and take care of Drake. Demon is fine! I like the boy!"

"Yeah, Team Drake!" Damian stated.

"I don't think you do know how to use Team Something, Baby Robin" Wally chuckled.

"Shut up, Fak..." he shut his mouth so fast it made a sound.

"You can call me Fake Flash. I know you don't really mean it" said sweetly.

"But you said..."

"Let's pretend all the shameful things we said and done yesterday never happened. My confidence being the Flash has nothing to do with the way you call me, because I know you love me" kissed his forehead, spite his struggle to get away.

"Superman is down there waiting you guys. He wants to talk. Now I'm leaving" and Jason left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Family**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

They went down, slowly, suspicion filling their demeanor. The three of them had a fast talk if they should or not confront Superman. They decided by being patient and give him time to explain everything. A calmer approach could have better results. Dick was leading them down, holding Damian by the hand and being half hugged by Wally. Brucely was bouncing through the steps, too old and fat to run his way down. For his surprise all the girls were there. Stephanie and Cassandra were questioning an uneasy Tim in a corner. Barbara was wheeling closer to the stair waiting for them.

"I was told apparently Bruce is not as dead as we thought" she said in a soft and very dangerous voice.

"Fancy to see you here too, Oracle. How's everything going?" scorned.

"Don't be a Dick!" they smiled to each other.

"Really, how's my favorite redhead going?" Wally voiced a complaint which was utterly ignored.

"I'm great. Especially if there's a chance of Bruce coming back and put some order in this town. I'm going crazy as it is now!" smirked.

Dick released the both boys and held her wheel chair. He strolled her to the dinner room.

"We know nothing. We are hoping Clark has something to us. How are the girls? Cass is better before?"

"She didn't send a single thug directly to surgery in about three days. It's an improvement. Steph, by the other hand, was needed to be stopped before hitting some random kid drawing some Anti-Batman graffiti. She is a little tsundere, you know?" he laughed.

"And you?"

"I may have or may haven't hacked some JLA computer the past few weeks. It is still unclear" she laughed.

"How unclear?"

"Did Cyborg tell you something?"

"Nope."

"So I did nothing!" and rolled her chair by herself to the table.

"Should I get jealous?" Wally whispered by his ear, slipping both hands on his waist, hugging him from behind.

"Why? I love you longer than I love her, but ,in the end, there is Dick to eeeeeeeeeeeveryone" snorted. Wally laughed muttering 'dick', they hi fived, there had been a long time since they did some silly joke.

It was an awkwardly normal lunch. Alfred served a masterpiece, as always. Jason and Damian teamed against poor Tim. Cass has been silent for almost all the meal, just occasionally agreeing with Stephanie when she meddled to defend Tim, for the poor Tim, she was doing no good for his almost nonexistent reputation, throwing offenses disguised as compliments. ' _For fuck's sake, Jaso_ _n_ _! Tim would never do me harm, he has no size for that!_ '. For what Cassandra commented a small ' _I can_ _'t_ _see your point…_ ' making the whole table burst in laugh and Tim try to hide.

Clark observed them scuffling. He thought that for a lonely, Bruce managed to get a really big and full table. Dick and Wally were talking to Barbara, both redheads fought over Dick, also in a not very flattering way. But, unlike poor Tim, this one was laughing and playing along. There was a mountain of food in front of the speedster, and it was disappearing very fast. Clark really wanted that to be slower. He knew his news wouldn't be taken easily. And he hated to ruin the mood.

As expected, when the food was all consumed, the whole scenario went south and all the batkids were casting him batglares. And there were a lot of batglares for him to feel comfortable. HE couldn't be happier when Iris appeared in the doorway, accompanied by Alfred, Bart and the twins.

"Can we have the talk now?" she asked.

"Yes, I guess so" Superman agreed, standing up.

"Let's go to the cave" Dick offered and everyone stood up at the same time. He pushed Barbara's wheel chair.

It wasn't Bart's first time there, but he had been there less than anyone. He ran all the place. Pointed a small point on top of the mechanical tyrannosaur and showed to Wally, it had Bart's signature. He then pinpointed lots of places where he had signed. And signed new ones. Dick held the boy by his collar and handed him to Tim, his generation his responsibility.

"Master Don and Mistress Dawn are settled in the room designated to them. I left Brucely watching over and distracting them" Alfred got there. He went to a computer and turned on. The screen showed an image of the room where the twins were. "You can watch them too, Mistress West."

"Iris is fine, Alfred. Thanks."

"As you wish, Mistress Iris."

Clark laughed, he had that same fight with the man from the first time he showed up in the Manor, many years ago.

"They aren't in this Earth" said abruptly. It had no point postpone this anymore.

"Why did you lie to us?" Wally asked, still bitter towards the words he had heard from the Kryptonian.

"I was asked for. Bruce did. But I didn't completely lie. When they vanished Barry was dead, at least his heart had stopped."

Everyone started to grab a seat. Damian climbed Wally's lap, instinctively the redhead hugged him. Dick sat beside them, he had their shoulders brushing. They touched their foreheads, nuzzling their noses, before looking back at Superman.

"Why aren't they back already? What are they doing there? And why didn't he warn us?" Dick asked, his voice firm.

"We… they don't know if they can come back, that's why they asked me to lie. Bruce thought if you knew he was alive you would try to get him back. As you did!"

"How are you communicating with them?" Damian asked. "Can we talk to them too?"

"I guess. But it isn't easy. Usually are thrown objects through the speedforce, with recorded messages. And weird inputs in the zeta tubes."

"How is he moving his accounts?" Tim asked. "Forget it, it is you who do the transaction in this world. Makes sense. You can go anywhere easily without leaving an entry log on the zeta system" he answered himself.

"I don't know what is happening. But this is the last thing I got from them" caught a small tablet from his jacket and played the video. Barry was laying in the background on a bed, he was panting. Batman was in front of the camera.

" _Kal, I think Barry is improving. I still can't grasp the anomalies this travel made to his speed. While I could send you inanimate objects, a living being is still out of my reach. I did improve some of the zeta technology according to the ones in this world. Now I guess I can give this world's Flash a rest. I'm sending you the last part of the code_ _s_ _, input them as you did the last ones. Still don't tell the boys the truth"_ Barry groaned in the back. " _His fever is rising again"_ there was an abrupt cut in the image. " _Input the codes, if everything goes well, I'll be able to communicate without pre-recorded messages._ " and the screen faded out.

"Did you input the codes?" Barbara asked.

Iris had hugged her nephew, crying. It had been almost a year since she last saw Barry breathing. But he seemed in pain. Damian was silent, but tears fell down his face. The others batkids were frozen in place.

"I did, but until now I didn't get an answer from them. Understand, until I received the first message I did believe they were dead. I really searched for them. It was just recently they contacted me. The first message was a ' _we're alive, but pretend we aren't_ '. It was short and clear. I doubt when I first got it" Clark explained.

"Superdude searched me" Bart said. "He asked me about my time travel. It was mode, because he didn't told me exactly what he wanted to know. And them he tried to ask me about multiverse, and for more crash it is, is totally mode talk about it. No one knew about it in here, I could change more than what I already changed" shrugged. "But in the end I tried to tell him what I knew. Superdude couldn't understand a thing. He didn't tell me Grandpa was alive, but I got it. Because energy and speed are a powerful combination to send someone back to the past or to another earth. And grandpa was the crash-est Flash of all. He could do it!"

They fell silent.

"Just give them time. They will be back on their own accord. Believe in them" Clark ended.

"What if they can't" Dick asked long after Superman had left.

Wally knew Dick would be mad. But he had to say it. It has been a week since Kent left and everyone was acting like nothing was going on. They resumed their weekly schedule. Cassandra was gone again, Stephanie and Barbara and Batwoman were almost killing their victims (there was no other name for them). Even Dinah was starting to lose it. Jason had gone to no one knew where and Nightwing and Robin and Red Robin were working as hell to try to keep peace. At worst, he got a JLA mission mid week and had been gone too.

Glanced to the two boys sleeping in his bed. During the rest of the night the heroes got, Damian walked into their room (again, they needed to interrupt other activities in order to pay attention to the kid). He hadn't said anything, but the way he clung to Wally was more than enough to make them know he had a nightmare.

"Why are you up so early?" Dick muttered in his sleepy voice. His eyes still closed. "Come back to bed, rest a little."

"I've been thinking..."

"That is new" he yawned and stretched. "What is in your cute head?"

"I could get them" started carefully.

"I'm having a deja vu. And the answer is no. If we were to send someone it would be Bart. He has more experience with this kind of travel."

"You do make sense, but I won't let my sweet little cousin do something so dangerous" Wally replied.

"Then why I would let you?" Damian groaned, starting to wake due their loud argument.

They both sighed. Wally pushed him up, taking the opportunity to plant a kiss on his lip.

"You won't soft me up like that, mister" whispered in a lighter tone.

Wally guided him to Bruce's study, sat him in front of the fireplace and took the seat beside him. They hugged and stayed like that for a while. That place was way cozier now it was theirs.

"I really gave a thought to this. It's not an impulse, like running the world searching Bruce was. It's not for my pride and to show you and them I'm able to. I really measured these things. I talked to Bart about some theories and hypothesis. Physics stuff, you wouldn't get it" Dick punched him. "Anyway, we thought of a device to try to achieve this. It is, as Bart called, the Cosmic Treadmill, not my idea the name. I think it's lame, but I couldn't answer when he prompted me for a better one."

"It is lame. But go on" as good boyfriend, he took a side.

"Thank you! Well, it is a treadmill, but bigger and steadier. And can handle our speed. The point is for the thing to achieve the same amount of energy needed to jump through dimension, I would be taking the design to Batman as well, so we can rebuild it there" squeezed him.

"I don't want to risk. I… I almost lost you last time, Walls" Dick curled in his embrace. "I want to see all of this in paper. I want to review it, and I'll have Tim reviewing it too. And Palmer and anyone I can get, only then we'll discuss about this again" he straightened himself.

"You sure are hot when talking like Batman" whispered to him.

"Maybe now is it a good time to talk about this Batman obsession of yours?"

"I would prefer to engage in some other less talkative activities" kissed him. "Like the one we were having before the spawn of demon irrupt into our bedchamber..."

"Talk about hot, mister in fire!"

It took a month to gather all the materials needed for this so called Cosmic Treadmill (' _Damn, Bart!_ '). It was easy in concept and hard to execute. The project was reviewed more times than Dick was able to track. All physicists and engineers reviewed that. It was changed and improved to its best. This review and planning stage were what it took most of their time. Gathering the resource, well, two phone calls from Wayne Enterprises (' _Thank you, Batman Incorporated'_ ) and they had it all.

Dick himself took leadership to the engineering team, so he could supervise the assembly of the machine. Wally was second in command ('D _ude, you know I'm the engineer of this couple, don't you? How come are you supervising?' 'I'm supervising your ass, Wally, now put it back to work!'_ ). The machine was done in no time, Bart and Wally did most of the work. Superspeed was really a blessing. The simulations had been just fine, all of it was working as it should to, the question now was if the 'should to' part of the deal was enough. But that could only be proven by Wally running on it.

They used the codes given to Superman to program the treadmill. Bart had offered himself to go. He wasn't from this time and had less bonds to break. Wally denied.

"I won't allow my little cousin once being removed to do this. It's Flash's job, so wait for me" patted his shoulder.

"You know? In my future, you were the greatest hero" confided to him.

Wally hopped up on the treadmill, his eyes crossed with Dick's and smiled.

"When I come back, I'll bring my uncle and your dad. And we will have some dinner together the whole family" said, pulling his cowl on.

"Did ever think about poor Alfred?" Wally only smiled as an answer. And he started to run.

The whole thing built up energy, exploding in some bright light show. Wally couldn't see where he was going, all he could do was keep running until the machine would throw him through a portal (or whatever it was called, Wally would call it 'portal', it was cool). He landed on a weird place. It seemed home, but at the same time it didn't. Like a logo of some famous brand that had a different color. Or a shop that used to be in one place and now was three houses away. It was a bummer, he was expecting flying cars and any post-apocalyptic scenario.

It didn't take long for Batman to intercept him. It wasn't his Batman, though. But he knew his Batman and his Uncle B, apparently they were at this place Batcave. There was a Little D as well, in the Cave. And a Flash, his uncle and the same time not his uncle.

"What are you doing here, Flash?" his Batman asked. All present Flashes turned to the man. But it was obvious he was talking to Wally. He pulled the cowl, it wasn't like that was a give away of his secret ID, there was a chance that there was no Wally over there. He wondered if would be a this place's Nightwing.

"There is a Dick? I mean, Grayson?" asked.

"He is dead, now answer my question" his Batman said again. He felt terrible, but at the same time, why would he? That wasn't someone he knew. Not his Dick Grayson. In the end, it was kind of easy to make them all apart, their suits had small differences as hints.

"I came to take you guys back. I did a machine that moves between dimensions" and showed the nearest Batman a blueprint. "It worked fine! I used the codes you sent to S-man."

"I should know Clark wouldn't keep a secret for too long. He is way too nice for that" Bruce said, with a hint of a smile.

"Actually, Dick kinda of made him tell. And Jason was all ' _you are locked up with the batkids and we have a kryptonite_ '. It was fun to see the S-Man sweating. Even Aunt I talked back to him!" chuckled. Not-His-Uncle B came closer to read his blueprints and he extended to him some formulas.

"This is pretty advanced" said amused.

"Thanks, I'm a mechanical engineer and a physicist. I made the most of it, but we had help. Palmer helped a lot too. And Bart, he doesn't have any major yet, but he is smart. You should be proud" said to the man.

"Why?"

"Well, in a certain level, he is your grandson too. And I'm your nephew!" smiled proudly.

"What? The only Wally I know is Iris' nephew" replied. Wally looked confused.

"Some things are really different here, Wallace. You never were the Kid Flash here, it was Bart Allen, and even he wasn't the same Bart Allen, it was a stolen ID" his Batman said, grabbing all the papers and reading all of them. "Is it possible to build it?" asked to the other heroes. Wally walked to his Uncle B, holding his hand.

"Not only possible, but it's already done. I do have one of this, we just need to apply a few modifications and it's ready to go" Not-His-Uncle B replied thoughtfully. "But what about me/him?"

"We can stand a chance of healing him back on our Earth, Allen. We do have more speedsters there to try to help him" his Batman held his shoulder. "I'll never be able to express my gratitude towards all that you did for us."

"No big, B. You helped me a lot too. And Bruce too. I bet he is thankful too" other Batman growled an answer. "See it?"

"When can we leave?" Wally asked. "I left a family back on my Earth."

"As soon as we upgrade my Cosmic Treadmill" This Earth Barry Allen replied. Wally made a grimace. "It can't take long, kid."

"Not that, it's… the name is the same… bad choice of naming runs in the family, I guess. Bart chose mine" shrugged. Gently brushed the hair out of his Uncle forehead. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Wa… lly?"

"I'm here Uncle Bear. I came to take you back" replied.

"Get back to sleep, Barry. West is here to help. We're finally going home" Barry smiled and dozed off. Batman stopped by his side. "Let's get going?" Wally nodded.

For them it took less than a week. Barry's Cosmic Treadmill just needed a few adjustments in order to be able to jump through multiverses as well as through time. Wally figured it out this Damian Wayne was no different than his. This Earth Bruce Wayne was kind of jealous of how easy he bonded with the kid, of course he was cheating by using the things he already knew that the kid liked it. His Uncle B wasn't as bad as it looked like. He was sleeping all the time because his speed was way off, and that was the only way they found to normalize his metabolism. Otherwise, he would be needing to eat his weight in food every five minutes.

It was during the end of everything, when they needed a new tiny adjustment to Wally to be able to bring his cargo, this world Dick Grayson showed up bring the needed piece. Apparently he was undercover in some spy agency and was playing dead. They talked for hours, Wally figuring the differences between his and this version. In the end, his was the better, but this was okay. Talk to him made him feel lonely and longing for his Dick Grayson, and his cute little Damian.

As soon as this Dick departed, they were ready to go.

The plan was to arrive five minutes after Wally had gone on their Earth. But the calculations weren't as neat as they should be. They arrived a week after Wally took off. They ran to get Barry treated and contacted his family. Jay and Bart ran to Batcave as soon as they got the message, Iris was already there. Wally watched as they moved around examining and treating his Uncle. His attention was caught by a small shadow near the Cosmic Treadmill. Dick was curled in an armchair. Approached slowly.

"I wasn't worried. I was just missing you" the ebony haired said as he got close.

"I did miss you too" knelt before him, kissing passionately. "Where is Damian? Where is everyone? You all should go talk to your dad" said softly.

"I'm still scared" glanced towards the man, that still was too busy to see him there. "What if he didn't miss me?" Wally hugged him tight.

"I did, at least" kissed the top of his head with a charming smile.

Bruce turned to them, finally noticing that there were more people in the cave. He walked to them. He stood before Dick and Wally. The redhead stepped away.

"Bruce, I..." the man pulled Dick in a tight hug, holding him like his own life depended on that.

Dick started to cry, they said nothing to each other. Tim, Damian and Alfred showed up, they stared to the two hugging men and ran to them, wrapping their arms around them, crying too. Wally turned to leave them alone when Damian pulled him into the hug. No matter what the future would bring to them, he knew then that he was part of that family.


End file.
